My Dad Says Hetalia style
by angela123111
Summary: I own nothing just a big fan of the show. Just had to do it since William Shatner is from Canada. THis is has yaoi implications that means GAY! Don't read if don't like. OCC Canada
1. Chapter 1

From the show $#*! My Dad Says, I love the show and i own nothing. Just had to do this since William Shatner is from Canada. Review if you want certain parts of it.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew has been living together for a while. Heads over heels in love with one another. But today was one of Matthew's off days, so Gilbert tried to please him.

Matthew sat on the couch watching the news.

"Mattie! Okay, so I wiped down the floors and cleaned up the kitchen." Gilbert yelled excitedly.

"Sit down. The place is clean enough. We didn't actually kill a hooker." Matthew said bluntly. "We had brunch."

"Mattie, don't say like that it makes me sound like a pansie." Gilbert pouted. "So, Mattie.." Gilbert started to say.

"Look at this. Guy dies. That's not news. Now, if he did something tomorrow then that's news." Matthew interrupted.

Gilbert sighed. He really hates his love's off days.


	2. Chapter 2

After living with Matthew, Gilbert indulged in Matthew's hobbies such as gardening. One day, Gilbert and Matthew were at the Farmer's Market and saw Lars. Currently, Lars (Holland) is trying out the job of being a paramedic. After they saw him, Gilbert got mad at Matthew for borrowing his clothes without asking, but by accident he lended Matthew's favorite red jacket to Lars. One more thing Gilbert hates the fact that Lars and Matthew are marjuana buddies.

"Hey, Gil, watcha doing?" Lars asked as he entered the house.

"Oh, good." Gilbert said lowering down his German rock music. He turned to Lars and asked. "Did you bring the jacket?"

Lars grabbed his backpack and pulled out a black jacket and handed to him. "Oh here you go."

"That's not Mattie's jacket." Gilbert frowned.

"Yeah, but this has a hidden pocket to stash your pot-tery barn coupons." Lars caught himself since he didn't want to feel the wrath of the Prussian.

"Why would I need to stash my pot-tery barn coupons?" Gilbert said in confusion, also thinking that he might be insulting him. "I need the jacket. Where is it?"

Lars sweated a bit. "Uh well, I got a call, and this dude fell in the river fishing. Yeah, he was freezing so I put Matt's jacket on him from going into shock, and I left him in the E.R."

"Damm it. Did you get a name?" Gilbert said with a bit of a anger.

Lars said happily. "Yep... and I got his number adn address. It's right next to my bag of weed-ing tools." Lars caught himself at the end.

"That's ridiculous. Who uses a bag for their weed-ing tools? I need the jacket! Get it. I made a big stink about my not breaking my rules. I can't have Mattie running around thinking I'm some kind of hypocrite." Gilbert yelled at Lars.

"That's going to be a problem." Lars laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"The guy died."

"Damm it. Why do bad things always happen to me?" Gilbert cursed.

* * *

I use lines from the show not my words exactly. I used these two because it fit more than Matthew and Lars.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the heck?" Matthew looked at what Kumajirou was watching on T.V.

Matthew sat down to watch a little. The show was "Grey's Anatomy."

Matthew thought it was strange for his bear to watch a medical show. He kept watching and then expressed his feelings.

"This isn't about anatomy. It's just about doctors banging each other." Matthew turned off the T.V.

He picked up Kumajirou. "You are not allowed to watch those kind of misleading shows, Kumakichi."

The bear growled and pouted. He looked up at him and said. "Who?"


	4. Chapter 4

"MATTIE!" Alfred bursts into Matthew's house. "Guess what?"

Matthew looked apathetic to his brother. "What?"

"I got a date with a crazy girl. She's Russia's sister but who cares, she's so cute." Alfed squealed. "And you know what they say about crazy girls!"

"Shoot 'em in the head." Matthew answered quickly.

Alfred looked at his brother. "Mattie, that's for zombies."

"Really? Same thing either way." Matthew replies.

Later that day...

Alfred comes back to Matthew's house, with his clothes shredded and him walking like a penguin.

"What happened to you?" Matthew immediatly asks.

Alfred groaned with every step he took. "Don't ask. I'm done dating crazy people. Also, Mattie you have experience with medicine, right?"

"Yeah." Matthew asked warily.

"Then can you look at something?" He turns around and bends over. "How bad is it?"

Matthew just replies "Uh?"


	5. Dinner

Arthur tried to have a nice family dinner at Matthew's house. When he finished cooking, he rang a bell on the wall.

"Dinner." he said nicely.

No one came. He rang the bell again.

"Dinner."

No one came. So he yelled angrily.

"DINNER!"

Matthew and America immediately came.

"Where were you? I ran the the dinner bell two times and nobody came." Arthur yelled.

"Dad. That's not a dinner horn. That's the ship warning bell from my naval ship that warned torpedoes are coming and we're all about to die." Matthew explained.

"Well I made dinner." Arthur said.

"We're about to die." Matthew muttered to Alfred.

Gilbert ran into the room. "I didn't do anything."

" Also it's the punishment bell." Matthew added.

"And you rushed into that?" Arthur looked at him weirdly.

"Well time with Mattie is time with Mattie." he mumbles.

* * *

Everything belongs to the show and owner.


	6. American Idol

"Mattie, let's watch American Idol!" Alfred yelled as he barged into his house.

"Why?" Matthew looked at him apathetically.

"Because it'll be fun."

"Fine, just don't pick a fight with Gil." Matthew said. "I haven't watched it for time though." He shrugs.

Matthew sat down in his chair. Gilbert and Alfred forced to sit on the couch together.

American Idol starts playing.

Matthew looked at the judges. He furrowed his brows, confused.

"What the hell happened to Paula Abdul? She looks terrible." Matthew said.

"Mattie, that's Steven Tyler." Alfred corrected.

"Oh, he looks good." Matthew answered.

"Oh my god! What happened to Oprah? She looks terrible!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Honey, that's Randy Jackson." Gilbert pointed out.

"Oh, he looks good." Matthew said.


End file.
